Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to a method for checking toll transactions and also to a vehicle-based arrangement, a toll beacon and a transaction server for same.
Background Art
In the future European electronic toll system (EETS), vehicle-based on-board units (OBUs) are to be interoperable both with “infrastructure-bound” and “infrastructureless” road toll systems. Infrastructure-bound road toll systems are based on a network of geographically distributed toll beacons, which communicate via short-range radio with OBUs of passing vehicles in order to localise these to the respective beacon location and thus charge for location use Infrastructureless road toll systems are based on satellite-assisted “self-locating” OBUs, which transmit the position notifications and/or toll transactions via a mobile network to a central station. An EETS-compatible OBU therefore has to have both a short-range transceiver, for example in accordance with the DSRC (dedicated short range communication), CEN-DSRC, UNI-DSRC, IEEE 802.11p or WAVE (wireless access for vehicular environments) or ITS-G5 standards, for communication with the toll beacons of the infrastructure-bound road toll system as well as a satellite navigation receiver and a mobile communications module for communication with the mobile network of the infrastructureless road toll system. Such a multi-functional OBU is therefore constructed in an extremely complex manner and also requires comprehensive testing and certifications so that it meets the accuracy and security requirements of the respective road toll system in order to prevent toll calculation errors and toll fraud.